


One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure

by AlwaysLay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLay/pseuds/AlwaysLay
Summary: Mike isn't one to get angry easily. Stan isn't one to give up easily.





	One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just came to me one night recently as I was laying down for bed. I've been wanting to do a Stanlon something for a little while now, they seem to be my OTP of the fandom, and since I've been sick for a week now, I've finally gotten to write one!

            Mike Hanlon was probably the world’s sweetest man. Everyone that met him, met him for real, loved him. He was a literal angel. He was patient, warm-hearted, understanding and caring. It took a lot for him to lose his temper, and in his twenty years of life, he’d only lost his temper twice. The first time was when he was young, and his parents had died. He didn’t know how else to channel his grief and it came out as anger. The second time was when he introduced his boyfriend to his grandfather and said man only responded with racial slurs once Stan had gone home. After that, his grandfather started learning acceptance. But since then, three whole years later, he’d never lost his temper again. He’d never even gotten close.

            Mike was making his way to Stan and Eddie’s shared apartment. Being the two most compulsive and clean of the group, it was only natural that they share an apartment. It was date night, for all of them, and Mike wanted to see his boyfriend early, so they had at least some time to themselves before they were subjected to the group. Eddie pointed upstairs, and Mike eagerly followed the smaller’s instructions as he started up the stairs, towards the scent of Stan’s favorite lavender body wash and his steamy bathroom.

            Stan’s bathroom door was open, something that was unusual for him while he was showering, but Mike assumed he’d just not checked the latched thoroughly and thought nothing of it. His room was empty, as he expected it to be. The adjoining bathroom door was open, steam pouring out, and a hum that was solely Stan’s floating through the air. Mike loved the way the bathroom smelled after Stan showered, how the smell pooled out into his bedroom and into the hallway outside. Mostly, he loved the way his boyfriend smelled after a shower. He smelt clean, like he always did, but there was something else. Something distinctly Stan that came out with a shower. Something that drove Mike crazy.

            The humming slowly became louder as the alabaster white figure of his shirtless boyfriend exited the bathroom, clothed only in a towel wrapped around his slender waist. This was a first for Mike. Stan was usually so uptight about any part of his body being shown. In the three plus years that they’d been dating, Stan had seen Mike shirtless, pant less, even completely naked. He’d seen every nook and cranny of Mike’s bare body enough to be able to draw it from memory. Conversely, Mike had never seen anymore of Stan’s body that what he showed on a daily basis at school or home. They’d never had sex, or anything similar, beyond the occasional clothed handjob. So, standing in his boyfriend’s doorway, seeing said male in only a white towel, was doing things to Mike. Making him do things he wouldn’t do otherwise.

            Within a matter of seconds Mike had his arms around his smaller boyfriend’s waist, causing the other to jump from fright.

            “You are so beautiful, Stanley. I don’t know why you’ve kept this from me for so long.”

            “Let me go. Please.”

            “What’s wrong, baby? It’s okay. I love you and your body. There’s nothing about you that’s not perfect in my eyes.”

            “Please, Mike. Just let me go.” Mike acquiesced, only because of the desperate tone in his boyfriend’s voice. He watched him hastily grab a long sleeved thermal from his bed and pull it over his torso, his shoulders moving quickly through his breathing.

            “What’s wrong? What did I do?” He immediately went into worry for the other instead of getting upset or mad.

            “It’s not you. You know that.”

            “No, I don’t. I just know what happened, not the reasons behind it. Talk to me, please.”

            “You know I don’t show my body, Mike. Why were you even in here?” Stan responded, his tone showing clear annoyance and frustration. And a little of something that Mike was having a hard time comprehending.

            “It’s date night. Eddie said you were upstairs and your door was open. I don’t understand why you’re so upset.”

            “I always close the door when I shower. You know that. If it was open, you had to have know that something was wrong. Why’d you come in?”

            “I wanted to see you, Stan. You’re my boyfriend. I noticed the door open and thought it was weird, yes, but I didn’t think it was a big deal. The shower wasn’t on anymore, so I thought you were finished.”

            “Well I wasn’t, Mike!”

            “What’s the problem here? Is it that I came in your room without permission? Cause I’m honestly really sorry about that. I know you don’t like that. Is it that you accidentally left your door open when you went to shower, and I should have known better? Or is that I touched you when you didn’t have a shirt on?” Stan stayed silent, his eyes on Mike, his breathing still slightly erratic. “It’s the last one, isn’t it?” Stan turned around, going to his dresser to get a pair of perfectly folded briefs from a drawer.

            Mike watched him continue to ignore the conversation with incredulity, unsure if what was going on was real or just a dream. “I can’t believe this. You’re really this mad, giving me the silent treatment, because I walked in while you, my boyfriend of over three years, wasn’t wearing a shirt?” Stan continued to move around the room, collecting things he needed and setting them on the bed. “Stan?” There was still no response and Stan was about to head back into his bathroom. Mike wasn’t having that. “Don’t you dare walk out of this room, Stan. I want you to talk to me.”

            “You don’t control me, Mike.”

            “I know I don’t. I know that. I just don’t understand what the big deal is. We’ve been dating for so long and you’ve seen me completely naked so many times. Why, for the first time in three years, do you freak out when I see just your naked back?”

            “You know I don’t show my body.”

            “Yeah, I know you don’t. I don’t know why. I don’t know why when I think you’re beautiful. I think everything about you is beautiful. You could have three nipples and I wouldn’t love you any less.”

            “This isn’t funny, Mike.”

            “I know it’s not funny. It’s never been funny. It’s not been funny that I’ve given myself to you completely so many times, I’ve shown you my most vulnerable moments, and when it comes to you just taking your shirt off, you can’t do it in the same room as me. I don’t think that’s funny at all, Stan.”

            “I just don’t do it.”

            “I know that, Stan. I know that more than anybody else. I just don’t know why.” Mike had always wondered why he was so against showing any skin. At first, it made sense. They were in a new relationship and Stan had always been kind of shy around new people. But three years later and he was still this scared? Because he was definitely scared, that’s the only thing that made sense.

            “I’m not talking about this right now. Can we just go to dinner?”

            “No. We’re not going anywhere,” Mike answered, closing the bedroom door behind him. “I’m not going anywhere until we talk about this.”

            “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “I know you don’t. And that’s the problem. You never want to talk about it. You never want to talk about anything. And I’ve just about had it.” Stan turned around suddenly, a confused look on his face.

            “What’s that supposed to mean, Michael?”

            “It means that we finally talk about it, right now, or I walk out that door. For good.”

            “You don’t mean that.”

            “You want to try me?” Stan looked like he was considering it for a moment but was unsure. “Talk to me.” Stan continued to just stand there watching. “I’m not joking, Stan. Start talking right now or I’m gone.” Mike reached behind him to the door knob.

            “No, Mike! Please don’t go.”

            “Then tell me what’s wrong.”

            “I can’t.” Mike turned around, taking a firmer grip on the door knob. “No! Please. Don’t go, Mike.” Stan was starting to get desperate. He might not be perfect, but he couldn’t lose Mike.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Mike, please.”

            “What’s. Wrong.”

            “Mik-“

            “What’s wrong?!”

            “IT’S ME! I’M UGLY, I’M FAT, IM WORTHLESS! I’M TRASH, MIKE!” Mike was suddenly across the room, holding his sobbing boyfriend in his arms where they crash landed on the bed. “I’m trash, Mike. I’m trash.” He was slowly getting quieter and quieter before his voice just drowning out to sobs. Mike just held him tightly, rocking him slowly.

            “Baby, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

            “Please don’t leave me, Mike. I know I’m not perfect, but don’t leave me.”

            “I’m not leaving, Stan. But can you please talk to me? How long have you felt like this?”

            “My whole life.”

            “Baby, everything you just said, and I mean everything, is so wrong. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. There’s no way you could even be considered fat, in fact, I think you’re too skinny. You’re not worthless because you mean the world to me. But mostly, you’re my treasure. If someone out there thinks you’re trash, then you’re my treasure.”

            “Mike,” Stan started, but Mike didn’t let him get any further.

            “No, Stan. Just listen. I don’t know who planted all this in your head, but they’re wrong. They’re completely wrong. Stan, you are as close to perfect as I’ve ever seen. You’re my whole world. I love you so much and I’m so proud of you for talking to me.”

            “I’m sorry, Mike. I’m so sorry I never talked to you.”

            “It’s okay. You’ve talked to me now. It’ll all be okay now.” Mike put all his attention on the man in his arms. Stan had never changed from his towel, so he was wearing only the towel and the long sleeved thermal, which was starting to ride up from their position on the bed. It was as close as they ever been in such little clothing. Mike noticed little marks across the other abdomen, marks that looked suspiciously like…

            “Stan, please don’t freak out, but I need to see your stomach.”

            “Mike, please don’t,” Stan replied, grabbing the wrist attached to the hand that was trying to pull his shirt up. “Please.”

            “I’m sorry, Stan. I know you’re afraid, but I need to see it. I can’t help you if I can’t see it. Please, Stan. For me.” Stan still looked apprehensive, but his grip slowly loosened until he wasn’t touching him anymore. Mike slowly pulled the bottom hem of his shirt up until it reached his chest. Stan’s stomach was just as smooth and pearly white as the rest of him, but also covered in small gashes, barely an inch in length. Most were whitened and scarred over, but a few looked newer and fresher, still a bit reddened.

            Mike couldn’t help the way his fingers lingered over every single scar, how gently he brushed over each mark, almost like a kiss with his fingertips. It made Stan shudder from how intimate it all felt, how much love he felt from the small touches. He couldn’t help the trail of tears that slowly started slipping down his cheeks, and as much as he tried to hide it, Mike noticed almost immediately.

            “Hey, baby hey. Don’t cry. It’s okay. Stan, it’s okay. I know now. I know how you feel and I promise to work every single day of the rest of my life to make sure you never feel this way again.” Mike leaned down to kiss him slowly, tenderly. “I’ll make sure to tell you everyday how beautiful you are, how amazing you are and just how much I love you. Because I love you so much, Stan, and nothing that you think about yourself is going to change that.”

            “I love you too, Mike.”

            “I know you do. I know I never have to worry about that and you never have to worry about it, either. I’m always here, baby.”

            “Will you stay here tonight?”

            “I wouldn’t leave even if you wanted me to,” Mike answered with a smile. “How about I tell Eddie to tell the others to go on without us? We can stay here and watch a movie. I’ll order us food and we can cuddle in your bed. I’ll hold you all night long. I’ll only let go when you ask. Does that sound okay?” Stan nodded, hiding his face in the other’s neck.

            Mike reached into his own pocket to pull out his phone and text Eddie. He said he’d explain it all to him later, with Stan’s permission, and to go on without them. Eddie complied without question and he soon heard the front door close and the silence that filled the apartment after.

            “Let’s get you dressed, okay? Do you want me to look away?”

            “No,” Stan answered fairly quickly, surprising his boyfriend. “I – I want you to do it. Can you dress me?” Mike noticed the red blush high on Stan’s cheeks and the struggle he had with keeping eye contact.

            “Are you sure? I’m not going to do anything unless you absolutely want me to.”

            “Yes,” Stan answered, taking a deep breath and looking Mike deep in the eye. “Yes, I want you to.” Mike nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lip before saying a quiet _okay_.

            Mike moved away slowly, letting Stan lay out comfortably on his bed, his towel still covering him comfortably. He could see the way his chest moved with deep breaths, breaths he knew were of nervousness and fear. He reached for the abandoned briefs on the bed before slowly undoing the towel clasped around his waist and letting it fall to the sides.

            Stan really was beautiful, and Mike was even more sure of that now that he could see him, see him completely. His skin was the same gorgeous alabaster as everywhere else. His thighs were a little thick, and had it been a different situation, Mike would’ve salivated at the sight of them. His cock wasn’t nearly as thick as his own, but Stan definitely had some length. In other circumstances, Mike would’ve imagined that cock in his mouth, what he would taste like.

            But right now, all his focus was on Stan, Stan’s face, Stan’s breathing, how Stan was reacting as he carefully slid the dark briefs up the other’s legs and situated them comfortably around his waist. Stan never looked away, not any point, and Mike was so proud of him.

            “Do you want some pants?” Mike asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset the other in any way.

            “No. I want to do this. But,” Stan started, stopping himself.

            “What is it, baby? I’ll do anything.” Stan looked down at his hands, picking at his fingers, until Mike lifted his chin with his hand. “Talk to me. It’s okay.”

            “Will you take your pants off, too?” Stan asked after a moment.

            “Of course, I will, Stan. But you know, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to make yourself do all this today. You don’t have to do it all at once. We can sit here, pants on, and watch a movie and I’ll be just as happy, just as proud of you.”

            “I know. You know I don’t do anything that I don’t want to. But I want this. I want this for you and I want this for me. I’m happy I finally told you the truth, I really am. But I feel good about doing this and I don’t want to lose this feeling. I don’t want to think that I can just do it later and then when I get there, just chicken out. I feel good about it right now and I want to.”

            “Okay. I get that. You know I’d do anything for you. And if this is something you want, then I’ll do it.” Mike smiled happily at his boyfriend, never losing eye contact as he reached down to unbutton his dress slacks and unzip them, shimmying them down and off until all he was in was his button up and boxer briefs. “What do you want now?”

            “Just hold me. I just want you to hold me.” Mike shifted them to lay down on the bed correctly, Stan’s head cushioned on the pillows and Mike surrounding him, his arms wrapped around the other, a leg draped securely over his waist and a hand cradling the back of Stan’s head to let him burrow in his neck.

            “I’ll hold you forever, baby. All you have to do is ask.”


End file.
